


Stay The Night

by Mamogirl



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Brian's scar, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slice of Life, end of summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamogirl/pseuds/Mamogirl
Summary: Because Brian was going to stay with him. Forever. And Nick swore, silently as Brian’s lips come upon his and stars and moon became witness of his promise, that he would make sure of that: he would make sure that distance would never be able to come between them.


  Ever again.





	Stay The Night

Stay The Night

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

_And if this is what we’ve got_

_Then what we’ve got is gold_

_We’re shining brightly and I want you_

_I want you to know_

_The morning’s on its way_

_Our friends all say goodbye_

_There’s nowhere else to go_

_I hope that you’ll stay the night_

_(Stay The Night, James Blunt)_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

The last echoes of the party were slowly dying, tired and exhausted after all those hours spent between dancing and singing, cooking and serving so many plates full of delicious food that was impossible to resist; strummed notes, coming from an old guitar, blended together with the rumors of the waves of the ocean crashing on the shore that wasn’t that far from the patio where the party had seen its beginning in time with the sun slowly going to sleep, stretching its weak and tired arms while it left all the attention to the guests that were arriving. On the beach a lonely bonfire was still cracking with red high flames, a sharp contrast from the golden shade that painted each and every single speck of sand, as if it had yet to realize that most of the people had already left and gone back home.

 

That party had been slightly different from the previous ones, though it didn’t change the fact that it had been a sad goodbye to the summer and a warm welcome to the autumn and everything that it would bring along; it had been a party where nostalgic, melancholy and solitary hearts had decided to meet up so that they wouldn’t spend that night all by themselves. Knowing and fully aware that love could be declined in so many different shades and could take hundreds and more shapes without never really losing its most important meaning, carried through syllables that would never change. That party had been totally different for Brian and Nick, two souls and two hearts that had been trying to find the courage to open up and been seen, observed and understood by the other, just so that it knew, without a single or small doubt, whose reflection they saw when their eyes found each other and gazed as if there wasn’t anything else around them. Days, weeks, months, year had passed by and yet they still lingered in that particular and so fragile line between being friends and being in love; it had always been fear, and doubt, that had kept those two souls so far apart, letting them feel so sure and comfortable within the treads and latches of a so rare and unique friendship that none of them wanted to ruin and shatter. Until that night. Until that first step adorned with a smile and a joke that fallen in that labile territory between amused and malicious: all it took had been a pinch of courage, a fearless fighter that had managed to open a path among those defensive and protective walls built through loneliness, flirts that had lasted the time of a blink and broken hearts that time had then turned into a deceiving windmill; that first note had been enough to let the dancing begin, steps and choreographies performed silently where each of them orbited in smaller and smaller circles until their lines had started to blur together, joining forces and creating a path that had always been meant to be walked side by side.   
  
Hand in hand.  
  
Together.  
  
Mischievous looks had looked after each other during the party until they could be found, not so involuntary touches had let themselves be brushed and caressed before eyes would look down in an attempt of secrecy as silently words would fly around the two men. It had seemed like as if a bubble, an invisible and clear cloud, had been wrapped around them, bringing them closer yet so far apart from the group of friends and strangers that had been mere spectators in that dance, so many little Cupids that had just wanted to be sure that their arrows would finally hit that blossoming and burning love. A love that had only ever wanted to grow, become bigger and bigger until it turned into fireworks, the most shining and brightest lights in their sky and universe.

 

And so, as the last notes coming from a stereo died between the ocean waves and the remaining guests were leaving their footsteps on the sand, Brian and Nick had walked away from the chattering, letting the light coming down from stars and moon guide their destination. They chased each other, they let themselves be caught before running away once again, gifting shells and waves with their laughter and screams full of happiness when arms circled waists, blocking them in a sweet capture.

 

“You’re way off-key.”

 

Brian’s voice was a cheerful note flying in the night air, rolled around that euphoria brought alive by a couple of drinks and that flirtatious game that was finding its peak in that moment.

 

“Are you serious? I’m never off-key!”

 

A fake pout. Arms crossed in front of the chest. And an expression that failed to result offended by that harmless joke.

 

“You were off-key.”

 

The voice became even more playful, tiptoeing until it stopped in front of Nick before slipping away. But never too far.

 

“I don’t sing off-key. Never. Not even when I’m sick. So you’re wrong.”

 

“You did, you sang off-key, Mr. Carter.”

 

“And you’re drunk, Mr. Littrell.”

 

A smile widened the corners of the mouth, shaping those lines around the eyes and the cheeks and that painted what Nick thought was the perfect image of happiness. The most beautiful and perfect statue of happiness.

 

An ocean breeze, a breath that raised up from the shores behind their shoulders, had fun playing and messing with those curls that the sun had gifted with a tone of gold that tasted of honey and wheat, of hours and hours spent lying on the greenest grass and the buzz of insects the only sound among the peaceful silence. As always, as it always happened when Nick found himself standing and reflecting inside that smile and that beauty, his heart made a back flip, a peril jump without the certainty of a safe ground beneath it: Brian had always held a special place inside his life, his heart and soul since that first moment a young southern boy had knocked on destiny’s door and become part of that extraordinary and unthinkable music project. But, as years flown away and things got bigger, crazier and way more complicated, that admiration and friendship that Nick felt the older turned and morphed into something that had been quite impossible to define: he didn’t have any tools or experiences to use, all he had ever known about those feelings came from movies and song he sang without really comprehend the meaning beneath images and metaphors. It had taken him years, and so many hearts broken and faith lost and then restored, to finally grasp the reason why his breath got stolen away whenever that smile, that perfect and warm smile, landed upon his face and seemed to brighten up even more. It had taken him years to peel off layers and layers of feeling unworthy and useless, to realize what, or better say who, his heart really wanted and go after it. After him. After that perfect beauty that Nick wanted to claim as his and possess until forever.

 

“I’m not drunk. - Brian clarified a malicious note in his voice and that smile that seemed to want to steal away all the beauty of the stars above for how shining and bright it was. - I’m a little intoxicated, that’s all.”

 

“So you say…” Nick’s voice trailed off in a laugh, his own eyes clearer and lighter as if they were taking in every ounce of that light that was reserved only for him.

 

“See? I can even walk on a straight line.” And, following his own words, Brian started to come closer to Nick, putting a feet after the other as if there was an invisible line that stars had drawn only for his eyes.

 

“Little intoxicated then…” Nick repeated, standing still because he didn’t know what Brian wanted to prove. Or say. Or do. And he didn’t know what to do. Or say. Or how to react. But he knew that something was about to happen, that much he could sense in the air that, suddenly, changed and felt more electric than before. Sight, touch, hearing, smell were all focused on that man that was slowly, oh so cruelly slow, coming closer and closer. Heart started to beat faster and faster, as if it was running hundred miles just so that it could be finally be united to its other half, that missing piece it had been longing for all its whole life.

 

“Yes. Fully aware of everything around me. Everything in front of me. And knowing exactly what I want. What I have always wanted.” Brian stopped his walk, just a few inches away from Nick and he couldn’t help but stare at him for a few minutes. Admire him for a few minutes and letting everything he had felt for that boy finally sinking in.

 

It was still quite a shock realizing that the Nick in front of him wasn’t that little boy that he had met and who couldn’t barely reach his height; in front of him stood finally the man Brian had always known was hiding under mask and false appearance, the man whose hug would finally be able to offer that comfort and safety that Brian longed to, though it was so hard to ask in fear of losing his dignity and his pride. He wanted so badly to run his fingers through those strands of platinum blonde that, thankfully, had been cut short and not in that weird and ridiculous hairstyle that made him look like a high school kid that wanted so badly to belong and fit in. Brian wanted so badly to tell him, to tell Nick, that he had always belonged to him although it might sound corny and cheesy. Brian couldn’t exactly pinpoint the exact moment when he had realized what his feelings for the other man were; Brian only knew that those feelings had always been there within him, they had been his fellow companions and had grown along with him, becoming bigger and bigger until they couldn’t be contained anymore, until they had become too intense so that the only solution had been letting them free to fly and to wash over Brian with their waves of pure love: every and each word pronounced by Nick had been studied over and over again, from every angle possible and then entrusted the heart to keep their meaning safe and sound; every and each smile or look had taken a new and so special meaning, a silent and underlined message that the love Brian was feeling was returned and was feeding Nick’s soul for as long as it could remember.

 

That night was the culmination of everything they had shared through the years, all the words they had never had the courage to say and all the things they had longed to do but never trusted their courage to try, at least. That night belonged only to them, as if the world had been reduced to a small bubble where no one, and nothing, could ever hold a single drop of interest because the only thing that mattered was those eyes looking into each other and the millions words flying between their hearts. That night Brian finally found that courage that had been always within his soul, although he had never been able to feel it or to hold it in his hands; that night Brian finally let himself being taken by that consuming desire and need to put a stop to that dance, that useless dance, that had managed to keep them alert but yet so distant, as if they still had to study each other to understand that love blossoming and growing between them. Because that was what it was in the end, the burning need to start a new dance, learn those steps that had always been meant to be carried through together, a sequence of one replying to the other and then joining until there wasn’t space and distance anymore. It was oh so electrifying that Brian couldn’t and didn’t want to wait any more, didn’t want to let another second being wasted while they still stood there and let the moment pass by: that was love, that mystical force able to erase every doubt and fear left and throw caution away, pushing every bones to reach that goal, that heavenly place where nothing didn’t matter because only happiness and feeling complete were waiting for them; that was love, the only reason why Brian felt like a brand new soul and spirit, someone who wasn’t afraid to show its side, who let its guards down because that was a chance and an opportunity that couldn’t let be passed by without grasping and making it theirs. It was now or never and both of them knew that everything was about to change forever but they weren’t scared. The air was trembling around them, waiting and wanting to know what was going to happen, though it wasn’t that hard to guess. So it settled in the background, sitting down next to those stars and that moon that already had decided that the most beautiful show was the one taking place before their own eyes.     
  
That night Brian felt as courageous as he had never felt before, though part of that feeling liberated might had to do with that buzzing drink swimming through his veins, mixing and dissolving within blood; nothing was able to hold him back, not now that he had decided what he was going to do. He felt his heart thrumming against his chest, a strong rhythm that underlined every steps he took so that he could be as close as possible to Nick; then, without even waiting for the man to say or even guess what his next move could be, he took Nick’s arm and pushed against him, finally letting their bodies understood what it meant to be that close, not having any distances anymore between them and feeling every little reaction, every little shiver and tremble. Brian’s other hand slipped around Nick’s neck, where his fingertips could play with those strands of hair that the hat, that Nick had wore through all night, couldn’t hide.  
  
Eye to eye. Face to face. Their skin got hotter and hotter as they could feel each other’s pulse beating in their ears, beating as if it was their own; lips were about to touch, brushing and caressing what it had always felt too far and distant. Brian tilted his head to one side, looking straight into Nick’s eyes with a light of determination that made it impossible for him to breathe, let alone say something.

 

“I’m fully aware of what I’m about to do.” Brian whispered in a soft breath that Nick could have easily stolen away. But he hadn’t the chance for, in a sudden move and a brief moment, Brian’s lips came crashing upon his and Nick’s world literally exploded in an infinite series of the most beautiful, passionate and loudest fireworks. At first Nick just let Brian dictate how that particular dance was supposed to go, for it was just simple heaven being the centre and the victim of such hunger, passion and love: everything seemed to cease to exist, as if they were both part of a world that only lived inside their hearts and souls; everything didn’t matter anymore because only that kiss had swept over as it was one of the biggest waves of an ocean that had finally been able to shatter the walls and all those obstacles that had always kept Brian and Nick far apart, two satellites that wanted and needed to follow and shadow their own sun and star. Nick put a hand on Brian’s hip and was almost immediately rewarded with a shiver that resonated between those lips that had engaged a play of hide and seek, of running and be found in a sigh of relief and pleasure; a smile curved Brian’s mouth as Nick’s hand found its place at the centre of the back, that sensitive spot where the spine arched and leaning into a curve that held promises of something that Nick had ever wanted to taste and touch, mark as his because everyone had to know that Brian was and would be always bring his name on his skin and bones. Seconds stretched into minutes that seemed and hold the same appearance of infinity and endless pleasure; closer as they had never been able to be, their bodies were just learning how to be finally with their other half, that part that had always missed and now made them complete and whole. And yet it wasn’t enough, clothes were only a fragile barrier that couldn’t hold back those trembles that held the same intensity of a shock wave and made muscles and bone lifeless and ready to melt and surrender to that ocean that was a cold caress on the feet. Underwater, that was how they were feeling but yet it was oh so simple to breathe when air and oxygen were shared mouth on mouth, lips on lips and nose against nose. Even when the kiss needed a break, Brian and Nick reluctantly parted apart, holding on to each other and let caresses told the story that their voice couldn’t put in words and sentences; Brian stood on his tiptoes, leaning forehead against Nicks and closing his hands on his cheeks, fingertips tracing the line of the jaw and eyes melting inside that shade of blue that was shining with something that he had only dared to dream in the safety of the dark.

 

“You taste like coffee.” Nick whispered in a soft and raspy murmur, lips leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on Brian’s jaw line. A deep and soulful laugh escaped in the air and Nick wanted just to steal it away before realizing that it didn’t matter anymore, it wasn’t important anymore keeping the memory of how it sounded because, from now on, he had the chance to listen and hear it as many times as he wanted and needed.

 

“And you… you taste like orange and strawberries. - Brian replied, brushing his lips on Nick’s. - I like it.”

 

“You’re the one who prepared that drink. Don’t you remember?” It was easy to fall in that casual conversation, small talk that easily blurred the lines of a play that was meant only for them.

 

“Nope. Guess I need a reminder.”

 

“Too bad we don’t have a glass with us.”

 

“I don’t have to drink to taste it again.” Brian simply said, a mischievous glimpse of light in his eyes before lips leaned again on Nick’s, closing on them with a kiss that went a little deeper than the first. It didn’t hold only love nor just plain dedication and affection: a note of pain was added to it, small bites that send a wave of pleasure that Nick welcomed as it was the sweetest of the surrender. And oh sweet it was, that kind of pain that couldn’t hurt because it only lead to more pleasure, an anticipation of something that was just waiting for the right moment and nothing could ever more perfect and more right than that night.

 

Brian and Nick held each other, kept holding each other as their shadows played on the sand: two black figures that had become one, for there was no line of distinction between the short and the tall one; for only one being was now walking between the waves and the white and warm sand, letting the moonlight cast down its silver ray and guide them back home. Back to where everything had started and where none of them wanted to be an end: the night was so young and so many things were still waiting for their turn to arrive, chasing a midnight sun that would offer them a breath of live and the chance to shine as bright as possible.

 

“Will you stay the night? With me?” Nick’s question was a soft whisper, though he already knew the answer. He leaned his forehead against Brian’s, losing himself in those blue eyes that could and should be mistaken for the most sparkling diamonds one would ever see in the world; yet, Nick wanted to steal them because their light was too precious, was something that no one else could even catch a glimpse for its rays dripped a love, a desire, a need and a faith that was Nick’s. Only his. Only and forever his.

 

Fingertips traced the line of the face, a caress that had the same substance and weight of a feather, yet, had the power to make Nick shiver and tremble under that touch. A hand came to find its place against the one Nick had place on Brian’s hip, fingers interlacing together because that was how they were meant to be. Together. “You don’t have to ask me.”

 

Slowly and silently, side by side and hand in hand, Brian and Nick made their way inside the house, not caring about plates and rooms that needed to be clean: those could wait for the morning, as everything else but them. The world had to wait until the morning and, maybe, even after that because now that they had found each other, they weren’t going to let something stop or slow them down: they had already wasted so much time, so many years that no one could ever gift them back, so many tears shed because life and differences had made believe that they could never had this, that special bond and love that had always had to stay silent and hidden. None of that mattered anymore, as if the waves of the ocean had been able to erase the past and bring them a whole new beginning; none of that mattered anymore, how could it be when the silver light of the moon casted the perfect shade of paleness of a skin that they had always wanted, desired and longed to touch?

 

Trepidation made them stumble against the bed, hunger made them forget where they were or the basic rules and laws of living and breathing: hands followed each other as clothes disappeared, a magic trick that finally brought them close as they could ever be; kisses left a trail of wet prints, delicate marks that were left as if the skin was just a mere whiteboard, canvas were invisible words of love and passion could be written down and imprinted into both hearts and souls. Eyes locked into each other, gazing in what forever might seem like and an eternity of loving and discovering each others, finding out new ways to love and tell each other how much their mere presence had made them better men, had made them wanting to become someone better, stronger and worth of that love that had the same substance of the most perfect book ever written. And then a hand came up and rested to a mark that hadn’t been left by touching or kissing, a white and cold contrast with how much warmer the rest of the skin was; shy eyes looked away, ashamed of that scar that would always remind him how close he had been to lose everything, to lose that chance of happiness and love. That scar that he had always hidden away, lost under layers and layers of clothes so that no one would ever be able to see it, especially those eyes that had looked him with so much hunger and desire that it had made him feel smaller and so overwhelmed.

 

Delicate fingertips took the chin, forcing the face to retreat from its hiding place and face something that Brian had never thought it could exist, nor it could be directed to that mark that has forever ruined and scarred not only his skin but even his spirit: only love and tenderness could only been seen on Nick’s face and, as he had wanted to convey even more that special message, he leaned down and let the lips slightly brush over that mark.

 

“You don’t know how special and important it is. Or how beautiful it is.” Nick’s voice echoed against Brian’s heart, though his words were so much louder inside his mind, screaming, yelling and shattering years and years of frail self-confidence.

 

“How can it be? It’s… it’s ugly.” Brian tried to object, too strong was that voice that didn’t want to take Nick’s words as truth.

 

Kisses silenced that feeling of self hate, caresses that sent shivers down the spine for that white line was so much more tender and sensitive than the rest of the skin. Brian’s hands lost themselves inside Nick’s hair as tears of incredulity made themselves big inside his eyes; he tried to blink them away but there they stayed, especially when Nick’s lips moved again against the skin, whispering something that made his walls crumbling down.

 

“It can’t be ugly. It’s part of you so, of course, it’s beautiful and perfect.”

 

Brian’s heart stopped in that very moment. Brian’s heart wanted to burst, explode under that love it had received without really deserving it: no one had ever talked to him, about him, that way; nobody had ever picked up his flaws, those things he had ever thought that ruined him and were so horrible and terrible, and made them look like they were something that had to be treasured and loved. And wasn’t that the real proof that it was a love so unique and rare in the world? Wasn’t that the very true nature of love? He couldn’t be sure but something told him that he might had just discovered the most precious secret of that unbelievable and, sometimes, too big sentiment: love was that, love meant being able to look at himself, through someone else’s eyes, and found a way to love those sides that weren’t perfect and that had always been something to be ashamed of. And God if Nick was looking at him as if he was really the most beautiful being he had ever set his eyes on! It was humbling, it was uplifting and so many other impossible contrasts.

 

It was love, pure and plain.

 

Brian’s heart stopped, his voice impossible to find because trapped inside a lump that wanted so badly to come out and release all of that relief that Nick’s words had brought to life; all he could do, then, was taking Nick’ face into both hands and made him look up, gazing into his eyes that could and were able to convey all of his gratitude and love. All he could do was lowering his face and let his passion be the drive and the push behind his kisses, planted butterflies that flown away from his lips and landed on Nick’s, on his skin and every inch of bones that they could reach.

 

He loved him. Always did, even when he didn’t even know if it was possible to love someone so completely and so overwhelming. Even in those days, months and, God, years, when the two of them were barely able to talk to each other, trapped inside their own walls of protectiveness and self-defense, because life had made them retreat so they wouldn’t get hurt once again, Brian had always loved Nick as if he was part of his soul. And he was. Nick was the best part of his heart and soul, that part that had always thrived to be better and better, some sort of perfect being because it knew that someone else was looking at him for leads and examples. He had failed, more times that he was comfortable to admit out loud, and maybe that was partly the reason why they had become so distant, his soul too ashamed to be chosen as an example. But none of that mattered anymore because, together, they would be able to grow and be the best version they could be. Brian was so sure of that and something told him that Nick knew too, though he wasn’t still able to see how far he had already come.

 

Brian could stay forever like that, kissing Nick as if it had always been his own nature and duty. Brian could stay forever like that but there was something he needed to say, something that it might be implied but it was better to be said, for love could only grow if there communication and honesty. And a small part of him, a small part of his soul, was still so unsure about that situation: was he really sure that Nick wanted the same? Did Nick want something special and eternal or just wanted a taste of something that seemed like a mystery and secret? He wasn’t special, no matter how many people were so eager to tell him. He wasn’t special and did have so many flaws that could turn off even the most enthusiast lover. Yet, Nick always made him feel special and that flutter at the bottom of his stomach told him that he could try. He could try to tell Nick what he really wanted for them.

 

“Nick.” Brian’s voice sounded out of breath yet there was that note that Nick couldn’t resist, nor not giving any attention. Invisible alarms bells started to ring inside his ears as old flames of doubts and fears were trying to make their way through his mind: why was Brian stopping? What happened? Had he changed his mind? He should had known, Nick resonated to himself, he should have known that someone like Brian couldn’t really be in love with someone like him. A sun could only follow another star, it would never be able to look down and gaze into a mere satellite and that was how Nick had always seen himself and his relationship with Brian: he would never be able to be an equal, breathing and living in the same atmosphere but he could try, he could try to follow him and maybe, one day, if he was really lucky…

 

“I… You don’t want this, right? I… I get it…” Blue eyes looked down, trying to conceal the light of disappointment and sadness.

 

Nick never expected that kind of reaction from Brian. He didn’t expect to be washed over with an amount of love and reassurance that was hard, almost impossible, to wrap his mind around it. That kiss was much more powerful, much more passionate than ever and each one they had already shared that night; that kiss was Brian’s way of saying that Nick was being an idiot again, that he got everything wrong as always.

 

“Does this kiss erase of all your worries?”

 

“I don’t know. Why don’t you try a second time?”

 

A small kiss brushed those lips that already looked redder and swollen, a taste of Brian’s smell that lingered and made everything sweeter. Nick would rather spend the rest of his life just kissing those lips if he could.

 

“Hush hush. - Brian softly reminded him, though a little note of playfulness made his tone lighter. - Just hear me one second.”

 

“I rather do something else. - Nick replied while his lips couldn’t stop tasting every inch of skin that was possible. - I rather kiss you.” For a moment, for a blink of a second, Nick’s lips stopped on Brian’s throat, in that soft and sensitive spot where he could feel that beautiful and rich laughter coming to life.

 

“I don’t wanna just have sex with you. I wanna more. - Brian’s voice sounded so serious that Nick had to raise his eyes up and look at that face. What he saw, that light on those blue eyes, was something that he had always witnessed directed to someone else, a honesty that resonated within his ears and set a fire in his heart. -  I want us. I want forever and eternity. I want dates and candlelight dinners; I wanna whisper all those romantic and cheesy words and laugh with you every day. I wanna wake up with you in the morning and go to bed knowing that I won’t ever be alone. Knowing that you won’t ever be alone again. I wanna shopping trips and fights about who has to buy the milk; I wanna teach how to cook and I wanna get mad at how much chaos and mess you leave behind. That’s what I want, sex is and won’t ever be enough although…”

 

“Although…?” Nick wondered, his eyebrows rose in confusion.

 

Brian took a deep breath, lowering his eyes and looking away from Nick’s face. Suddenly all the courage had seemed to have disappeared, leaving him as an empty vessel that didn’t know how to continue without appearing as childish or stupid. “Although if that’s what you want. Only sex. I won’t mind, I promise. I just wanna be with you. I don’t wanna go back to those times when I didn’t know if I could call you or not. I missed you, Nick. I missed how we complete each other. I missed how you were able to know me even if you never realized this.”

 

“You sure? You are really sure about… about this?” Nick had to ask because he couldn’t really believe what his ears were hearing. It was what he had always wanted, it was the kind of love he had ever longed but had been too afraid and scared to look for, believing that it was something that he couldn’t reach or deserve. Believing in it, believing that Brian, _his_ Brian, wanted that kind of love from him and made it look like it was the best thing ever happened to him.

 

“Of course. I love you and… you know me. When I love, I love hard. I love completely and totally. I love you.” Brian leaned his forehead against Nick’s, brushing his lips upon Nick’s nose.

 

“I love you too. It took me so long to realize it, I tried so hard to hide it behind words that I’ve never truly meant.”

 

“I know. I know.” Brian’s voice was a light smile that made everything so easy and natural, a wind that took every small fear and took it away, far away from Nick.

 

“I don’t know how to do it. I’m not that good with relationship, you know. - Nick’s finger started to play with a strand of Brian’s hair as his lips let the truth coming out as if it was the most natural thing. Maybe because his soul, and heart, knew that Brian would take care of them. - I’ve never wanted to try. But with you… God, you’ve always been the only contradiction that feels right. You’ve never been like all the others, you’re that kind of challenge that I don’t care if I win or lose because there isn’t such a thing as winning or losing.”

 

“It’s okay. - Brian’s voice reassured Nick, a soothing and calm balsam that eased and warmed up a muscle that had never been taught how to work properly. How to function at its maximum. - I can teach you. We can grow together, that’s the amazing thing about love.”

 

He could believe it now. Nick could believe those words, taking them and repeating over and over in his mind until that voice, Brian’s voice, was the only one left. He could believe that Brian was telling the truth when he told him, when he promised forever and eternity because Nick knew that he would never broke that promise. And he was looking forward to all those nights, up until the end of time, when he wouldn’t have to be alone because someone was going to stay with him.

  
Because Brian was going to stay with him. Forever. And Nick swore, silently as Brian’s lips come upon his and stars and moon became witness of his promise, that he would make sure of that: he would make sure that distance would never be able to come between them.  
  
Ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old stories written in Italian and that I'm slowly translating. =)  
> Hope you all like it and, if you read it, please let me know what you think. Or if it sucks. lol


End file.
